


Mr. and Mrs. Stark

by spockside



Series: Phone tag [10]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, One True Pairing, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 22:36:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spockside/pseuds/spockside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief glimpse into Tony and Pepper's wedding night. Epilogue for the "Phone Tag" series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. and Mrs. Stark

They were lying in bed that night, Tony on his back, Pepper's head on his chest as she curled around him. She'd pulled a corner of the blanket over his RT; it was a habit now, since she loved laying her head on him, and he loved that she wasn't spooked by the metal that broke the otherwise smooth line of his torso.   
  
Tony kissed her hair and stroked her back.   
  
"I love you," he said softly. 

 

Her arms tightened around him for a moment, then she lifted her head to look at him.   
  
"You know," she said, "everybody thinks I'm a good influence on you, Tony, that marrying me is going to make you, I don't know, more manageable? More stable?"   
  
"More predictable? God forbid."   
  
She smiled. He was echoing her frequent observation that he was "so predictable, you know?" Then she said, "I love you, just as you are, Tony. Not that anyone could change you, if you didn't want to change. But even if I could, I wouldn't."   
  
For once Tony wasn't inspired to make a joke, or deflect her attention. Pepper scooted up and over him at the same time that he cupped her face in his hands and brought his mouth to hers, long and hot and hard.   
  
Eventually their lips parted, ever so briefly, and Tony whispered, "Will that be all, Mrs. Stark?"    
  
"Never," she said.


End file.
